User talk:DazzlingEmerald
Welcome Hi, welcome to the DazzlingEmerald! Thanks for your edit to the Monique Aldona page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 19:09, September 27, 2014 (UTC) You need my permission to make a Dragon Slayer, it's in the rules. I've deleted your Frost Dragon Slayer Magic, and when you ask for my permission, I'll restore it again. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I've restored the page, and go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) This is a reminder to myself, I wear every single chain even when I'm in the house, cause we One Piece Rurouni Kenshi Nanatsu no Taizai Psyren DazzlingEmerald (talk) 04:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Kinetic1449 (talk) 02:24, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi Daz. You're a great writer and a great person and I hope to read much from your posts in FTF and I'm also considering joining your pokemon wikia. From a new wikia member and friend, Kinetic1449 Still want my rematch So I looked at NF for once and saw that you left and said you'd be here. I didn't really want to post over there but i wanted to say that if you think i still don't want my rematch after all those rps i lost you got me F**ked up. Like frfr I will create some stuff here and rp you. You not gettin away, wait after these SATs and other tests. If we don't die I'm coming for dat ass....pause..... ISavage (talk) 03:02, April 2, 2015 (UTC) To explain, Aha, one of the admins thought my copy ability was too OP so instead, he sort of forced me to switch it with Memory Make. I'm in the process of editing the magic section right now. As for Fortification Magic, he's using it through the Replicards. And from what I see in a prior message on your talk page, someone's got a huge grudge against you huh? Good luck with that I suppose. Now for some reason I want to see what this guy can do. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:45, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, there's been a change in that. "Amount of Magic One Character Can Possess ― In a bid to prevent characters from piling as many overpowered magics onto one character as they can. Using Jellal as the basis for this rule, exceeding ten magics will be dealt with quickly, in the form of a warning. The only exception to this rule is in the case of basic magic. Using Makarov as an example; he possesses eight magics, but he can only use Requip, as we've seen, on a very basic level. As such, exceeding ten magics can only be done for very basic supplementary skills. In addition, you can only have two non-related Lost Magics per character." I had to change it because somebody pointed out that Jellal has ten magics (excluding Abyss Break and Bind Snake). Whoa man, I don't even check the canon wiki lmao. Anyway, to sum up you can have ten magics, perhaps two more if you can utilize them on a very basic level, like using Requip for changing clothes. As for Lost Magics, you can have two at most- but in the case of Slayers, their supplementary magics such as Dragon Force count as one regular magic. In addition, if you have one Slayer Magic, you can't add another Slayer Magic (of course). But that's about all ya need to know. I hope this helps :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:44, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Recipe for Disaster Heya dude. Posted on the RP. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:48, April 4, 2015 (UTC) And your post. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:25, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the delay dude. Your go. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:32, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Ice to Meet You It's your turn Dazz. Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:47, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Desert treasure Your turn Dazz --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 00:54, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Illusion magic from what I can gather can influence ones senses enough to fool even guild masters that in of itself, for example in the GMG Ivan's illusions could fool wizard saints and magic councilers all Crevan is essentially doing is copying fake mirages they all "Look" like him but only one is giving off a magical aura,I shall revise but I will tell you this, Crevan still won't exactly trust his dark mage status (did not read entire message so updated it) --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:26, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Swan Song Yo Dazz. So I heard you left NF for the reasons you did. Even if I disagree with some of those reasons, you're on your own right to leave if you want to, so I'm just here to ask you to tie up a few loose ends at least. Surely you remember the RP we were having, yes? It wasn't just a random RP, it was for a project, a project with a story I, Ded and yourself started. You're still welcome to participate in the project. I'm not asking you to return to NF, simply work on the story we created, if you still have any passion left for what you did there and enjoyed working alongside the few people you (hopefully) respected as fellow users and writers. If you really are intent on staying out of NF and become inactive, at the very least honor your compromises and allow us to finish our RP, so we can move on without you. If you want to glorify it, allow this RP to become your Swan Song by allowing Kimi to carry on Sayuri's legacy. You can be on your merry way afterwards, but let's at least part on good terms. -- Doom149 (talk) 04:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Swan Song Very well, if it must be that way, at least we'll get stuff done. How will we get this down, though? Should I hop in the FTF chat when you're available? --Doom149 (talk) 00:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, but do we need a private channel or something like that? I forgot how to use piratepad (or where I access it, for that matter), so I'm afraid you'll have to re-explain it to me. --Doom149 (talk) 02:25, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to know what you use to draw you characters. They're really well drawn. The Dragon Star (talk) 16:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Zico doesn't like message walls lol. But seriously, we all just agreed on it one day since it's easier to work with. If you want -and a lot of other people want it too-, I can see if we can have message walls. Personally I'm fine either way, it doesn't really effect me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:53, April 14, 2015 (UTC) One Piece Finished up the Alabasta Saga some time ago, just checking in with you: It's some good jizz. Like, this series is amazing. You know who it is You haven't received a strike that I know of. I gave my response to Forest based off of what he told me. He wasn't specific on the user, he wasn't specific on the roleplay, and I had no intention of finding the user or roleplay he was actually talking about. However, it does make some sense that Forest wouldn't tell the entire truth; I've seen how he behaves on the chatroom when Bounty or I try to tell him off, suggest different, better methods for him to write characters or abilities. So I believe, 100%, at least after reading your very well written and thought out response, that Forest was more than likely in the wrong here. You are correct in the way you go about writing your roleplays. If you give the user fair warning, tell them precisely what's happening, and give them ample time to react, and they choose not to, then what happens from that point on is the problem of the partner you're roleplaying with, and not yours. If you defined how your move works, what the move does, and Forest chose to ignore it, while you chose to enforce it in your next move, you had every right to do so. Like I said, you don't have a strike, as far as I know. And even if you did have a strike at one point, after your explanation, it's gone now. You didn't do anything wrong to begin with, and I'll make a point of asking for details from both parties when claims like this are made in the future. Forest, in this situation, was the one who screwed up. Forest, given what I've seen, is rather childish as a person. He doesn't seem to take losing well, or being wrong well, so I assume that's why he tried to take matters into his own hands when he 'brought this to our attention'. If you want a bit of advice from me, choose your partners wisely next time. Forest is pronbably someone you won't want to roleplay with if all he does is plan revenge, make excuses, and then tries to frame you when things don't go how he wanted. Sorry if this caused any trouble for you, Dazz. I'm not a fan of auto-hitting, so I jumped the gun when I reacted. But no, you're in the clear with me, so don't worry.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 20:49, April 17, 2015 (UTC) For the Sake of Clarity "I am quite concerned about this "strike", since according to Forest, getting three would result in a permanent ban for myself. I have come to enjoy myself around here and I would very much appreciate if I was able to continue to serve this community." Something like auto-hitting is not the type of strike to leads to a permanent ban, it's not that serious,it's a minor offense and nothing more. Forest was wrong with telling you that, and I hope it was by accident and not by design. I wanted to clear that up for you since you seemed pretty worried about it and I don't want the rules of the wiki to be misrepresented in any way. 18:13:37 Sat Had some fun with the Snaptee App on my phone. "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 23:40, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Cool. I hope to be able to do the character justice once Shards is fully underway. Been reading up on the personality section to be sure I can stay in character. You are of course free to take control of her again anytime should you choose to return. I hope to work with Doom to make a timeline system and perhaps organize the RPs in a way that makes them easy to locate and read. I find with these Fanons despite all the floating stories it is rare for something to actually come together into something that people enjoy reading. Hope to change that one of these days. Summer project maybe. Guild battles! Your turn in The Search Begins --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 00:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Your turn again in the Search begins --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Your go once more --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 01:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Once more your go --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Aye once more the baton passes to you --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 01:25, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Your turn Dazz-chan --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 01:36, May 7, 2015 (UTC) "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 01:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Gone but not Forgotten Hello Dazz my friend. So I was going to start an annual "Badass" award over on NF and was wondering if you would be offended if I nominated Sayuri. Would you? "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 01:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dazz, I need a quick favour. On "Recent Wiki Activity" here, can you see a section called "Insights"? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:29, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re: Not Forgotten Exellent. Sayuri will be nominated. "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 02:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Bleh, the insights thing looks terrible lmao. Anyway, sure, our wikis can be connected! I'd ask Zico, Ashy, and Aha too- so all of us agree on it. Promise me one thing though- in your rules, two users can have a devil fruit with the same abilities. Cuz that's not on Ship of Fools and many users here who were there hated how they couldn't have the same power as somebody else :P It's up to you though. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Sayuri and Toshin's Child Just found this awesome image of what a kid of Sayuri and Toshin would look like. Cause let's face it, after that wild ride in Chapter 6, there is no way she's coming out of that barren. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/325103666827952729/ *Makes Child* Great Achlus (talk) 01:33, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sweet. I think I'll go with the original idea of Shikotsumyaku. Here's what I have so far: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Infobox:Masumi_Senju Still trying to figure out her exact abilities though. Great Achlus (talk) 18:03, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dazz! Hey Dazz, Thorun here. I recently made a character called 'Galen Electra', and i made his character a mix/mash up of Gajeel and Zancrow, then modified the colors to make it look original, however i also recently found out thats not allowed. So i removed the picture and now i have nowehere to get a character model from, so i was basically wondering if you could draw/create him for me? DamonDraco referenced you to me so..If its a yes i wanted him to look like A moderately long blonde haired, tall male with blue eyes and a natsu-like face. He wears a light grey hoody with the daemon tail symbol on the upper left chest-part of his jumper/hoody. black jeans and brown boots. If you could do this i would be very greatful. EDIT: I forgot to mention he has a devil slayer tattoo on his lower right arm, and the hoody is short sleeved. Again if you are able to do such a task it would be much appreciated, if you have Deviantart i could pay you in Deviant coins.